Security devices, such as locks, are used in a variety of ways to secure a variety of objects. When securing objects, it is not always convenient to carry a key or remember a combination. This is especially true for users with multiple locks, each having a different key or combination. Additionally, it can be more convenient to unlock the lock from a given distance away from the lock and without having to mechanically manipulate a portion of the lock. Furthermore, since the user of the lock is not always in the presence of the object to be secured by the lock, the user frequently does not know that the lock is being tampered with until it is too late and the object is gone.